Traditional backup and archival software transforms source data into a non-filesystem format data that is suitable for long term storage. There are a number of reasons for this, including backup storage media is often sequential in nature and therefore can't easily support the random access requirements of most source data formats, large numbers of source files can be condensed into a single file that is easier to manage, and backup sets often span across multiple removable media tapes or cartridges. With the advent of disk based backups these requirements have become less important, yet these long term storage formats persist. Typically, recovery of files in the non-filesystem format requires the use of a proprietary recovery client.
In the field of computer hardware and software technology, a virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine, such as a computer, that executes program instructions like a real machine. Virtual machine technology allows for sharing, between multiple virtual machines, the physical resources underlying the virtual machines. Typically, in virtual machine environments, an individual agent is required for each virtual machine. The agent provides a data utility with access to the contents of the virtual machine. However, because there are a number of virtual machine vendors, each agent typically comprises proprietary software module and proprietary software tools. Moreover, the shear number of agents can be burdensome to system operators.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a volume access system. The method includes processing at least a first file to generate a file system view of the first file comprising a plurality of items within the first file, and providing the file system view of the first file over a network interface as a hierarchical data volume. The method also includes receiving an access request for a requested item of the hierarchical data volume over the network interface, and in response, providing access to a first item of the plurality of items within the first file corresponding to the requested item.
What is also disclosed is a volume access system. The volume access system includes a volume processing system configured to process at least a first file to generate a file system view of the first file comprising a plurality of items within the first file. The volume access system also includes a network interface configured to provide the file system view of the first file as a hierarchical data volume. The network interface is configured to receive an access request for a requested item of the hierarchical data volume, and in response, the volume processing system is configured to provide access to a first item of the plurality of items within the first file corresponding to the requested item.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a volume access system. The method includes processing at least a condensed backup file to generate a file system view of the condensed backup file comprising a plurality of items within the condensed backup file, and providing the file system view of the condensed backup file over a network interface as a hierarchical data volume for a client device. The method also includes receiving over the network interface a file operation command generated on the client device for a target item of the hierarchical data volume. In response to the file operation command, the method includes performing the file operation command on a first item of the plurality of items within the condensed backup file corresponding to the target item.